Squalo ne serait il pas un peu long à la détente?
by A2
Summary: Un Belphegor trop curieux, un Xanxus trop en manque, un Lévi pas assez cité, un Lussuria casseur d'ambiance et un Squalo un peu trop "...mais attends j'y pense!" En bref, une petite fic XS M TYL; mais trêve d'abréviations : passe à l'action!
1. Chapter 1

- Dis, Squalo, on discutait avec Lussuria, au déjeuner, et on se remémorait de bons souvenirs : nos missions délicieusement sanglantes, mes scorpions d'avril dans ton lit, les causes de tes dettes à Mammon, tout ça. On rigolait bien et je me suis souvenu d'un jour où tu étais resté pendant deux heures dans le bureau de Xanxus, tu sais ? Quand les Vongola sont venus au manoir pour…

Italie, QG Varia, mois de mai. Il faisait déjà assez lourd et Squalo redoutait la chaleur à venir bien qu'agréable, elle avait tendance à réveiller quelques… instincts… pas vraiment purs chez son boss adoré. En hiver, il se tenait tranquille. Il buvait et restait au chaud sans chercher à le coincer entre deux coins de portes.

- Alors ? relança bel. On a entendu de drôles de râles de l'autre coté de la porte, nshishi…

- VRRAAAY ! Ferme-la gamin, s'énerva Squalo. Tche, ce sale gosse ne sait pas de quoi il parle, pensa-t-il.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe de la cour principale, Superbi préférant supporter les rires agaçants du petit blond que de subir la fréquence des attaques de Xanxus. Le syndrome des mains baladeuses, voilà de quoi souffrait son boss en sa présence. Fichus uniformes aussi ! Foutu Lussuria ! Il aurait mieux fait de s'en charger lui-même, du choix de la tenue officielle Varia, plutôt que de dire « je m'en fous ». Il poussa un long soupir en se remémorant le « Choueeeette, je m'en occupe ! Olalaaa, ça va être bieeen ! » de Lussuria. En voyant cet ensemble, Squalo avait failli le tuer.

- Mais… mais pourquoi t'as choisi du cuir pour les futes, connard ?

- Maiiis, c'est beaucoup plus sexy, comme ça, Squa-chan ! Ça va bieeen mouler tes magnifiques fe…

« BOUM ! »

Règle n°1 : Ne jamais toucher le postérieur du squale sans sa permission.

Une ombre se forma au dessus de son visage. Squalo ouvrit donc les yeux et découvrit le regard déterminé de l'adolescent psychopathe. The Ripper avait bien grandi et devait avoir dans les 17 ans. Superbi ne voyait pas ses yeux souvent, mais, quand il les apercevait, il se rendait compte que les observer pendant des heures entières ne serait pas une chose déplaisante.

Le gamin sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Alors ?

Squalo rougit et repoussa cet insolent « gaki ». La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été dans la même situation, Bel était à califourchon sur Superbi, et lui avait susurré un « alors ? » bourré de sous-entendus tout en lui faisant des baisers plus que sensuels dans le cou, ses mains se baladant nonchalamment sur le torse de l'épéiste avant que ce dernier ne l'assomme d'un coup de pommeau. À force de traîner avec Xanxus, ce sale gosse commençait à prendre de très mauvaises habitudes. Le faire avec Xanxus, soit. Avec Bel, hors de question. Si ses hormones le travaillaient, il n'avait qu'à aller s'amuser au quartier des plaisirs et le laisser enfin tranquille.

- Bon, fit Belphégor en se relevant, vexé. Je vais aller demander à Xanxus. Lui, au moins, il ne me cache rien, ajouta Prince the Ripper avant de s'éloigner.

Squalo esquissa un sourire avant de se recoucher dans l'herbe. S'il avait tant envie _d'expérimenter_ que ça, il allait être servi : Squalo évitait Xanxus depuis cinq jours, et, à son avis, il devait commencer à être sérieusement en manque, vu là fréquence de leurs ébats. De plus, lui rappeler précisément cette histoire n'était pas une idée des plus judicieuses. Squalo, pour sa part, s'en souvenait très bien.

Quelques années auparavant, Lévi était venu le chercher dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer que leur boss allait revenir de mission dans l'après-midi et qu'une tonne de dossiers l'attendait encore sur son bureau. Il s'était donc dirigé vers son bureau, pestant contre Xanxus et contre ce crétin de Lévi qui n'en ramait pas une.

Deux heures plus tard, Squalo rangeait les derniers dossiers par ordre alphabétique sur le bureau de son boss, dos à la porte. Vidé et dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas cette dernière s'ouvrir, ni ne vit le large sourire que fit Xanxus à la vue d'une certaine partie du corps de Squalo qui était entrain de se pencher dans le but d'attraper une enveloppe, ayant eu la flemme de faire le tour.

Superbi se redressa, ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire son contenu avec intérêt puis pencha soudainement la tête, surpris. Il aperçu une main passer sur sa poitrine et défaire habilement un bouton de chemise pour disparaître sous celle-ci, tandis qu'une autre commençait à défaire sa ceinture. Après avoir senti une forte odeur de Whisky, il soupira et se retourna pour faire face à Xanxus qui alla se nicher dans son cou.

- Xanxus, fit Squalo tandis que son boss commençait à lui laper maladroitement le cou, tu es encore ivre, pas vrai ?

- C'est la seule chose que j'aie trouvée pour faire disparaître la douleur, marmonna Xanxus d'une voix rauque en finissant de déboutonner la chemise de son amant.

- Quelle doul…

Squalo releva les mains à hauteur de ses yeux et les ouvrit d'horreur : ses paumes étaient couvertes de sang.

- XANXUS !

- Arrête de crier, j'ai assez mal comme ça sans que tu viennes me coller la migraine, déchet, râla le brun.

Squalo repoussa Xanxus et le précipita sur le seul canapé de la pièce : il était couvert de sang et, apparemment, ce n'était pas uniquement celui de ses victimes.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous, déchet ? demanda Xanxus en atterrissant sur le cuir moelleux.

- Boucle-la ! Tu bouges pas et tu attends ici ! JE T'INTERDIS DE BOUGER, T'AS COMPRIS ? menaça une dernière fois Superbi avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

Xanxus l'entendit ouvrir la porte de la pièce voisine, suivi d'un « VOOOOI ! » et, enfin, d'un énorme fracas, comme une sorte d'éboulement d'enclumes, ou plus gros. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien trafiquer son sushi favori lorsque celui-ci entra de nouveaux dans la pièce, une énorme boîte blanche dans les bras. Xanxus vit Squalo déboutonner sa chemise, puis s'accroupir entre ses jambes avant d'ouvrir la boîte à coté de lui.

- Squalo att…

- LA FERME ! Tche, quand je pense que tu voulais le faire avant de te soigner, fit le squale sans même regarder son Boss. Non mais tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu…

Xanxus regarda son bras droit lui décrire toutes les choses qui auraient pu lui arriver et il semblait énervé. Seulement, il était apparemment trop absorbé par ses bandages, points et piqures, ainsi que par son long monologue, et ne remarqua pas la respiration accélérée de son Boss, ni ses tremblements de mains.

L'imagination de Xanxus tournait à plein régime : Squalo était exactement dans la même position que celle qu'il avait imaginée des tas de nuits. En tant que prince de l'orgueil, l'argenté ne lui avait jamais fait de fellation. Hors, Xanxus en rêvait. Bien sur, lui n'arrêtait pas : fellations, suçons, Squalo était une véritable friandise humaine. Mais un des plus grands fantasmes de son Boss, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs ridicule, parce que trop simple, et qu'il refusait d'avouer au squale, parce que trop con, c'était ça. Le regarder de haut le prendre en bouche, voir ses lèvres et sa langue torturer délicieusement son membre en érection, regarder ses mains caresser ses hanches, et sa… et après, oui, et après, il accélérerait, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au point culminant, puis il relèverait la tête, s'essuierait la bouche, et… et il l'appellerait « Xanxus-sama » juste avant de se faire…

- Xanxus !

L'appelé sortit de sa rêverie, à bout de souffle, et releva la tête pour arrêter d'observer les traits finement dessinés du corps de Squalo, mais le regard du requin n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il regardait fixement quelque chose au niveau de la ceinture de son Boss, et celui-ci piqua violement un fard en s'apercevant qu'il était en pleine érection.

Squalo n'en revenait pas. Mais comment, de quelle façon avait-il pu exciter son Boss sans s'en rendre compte ? Puis il croisa le regard agacé de Xanxus et comprit. Il rougit et baissa la tête, troublé. Superbi n'y avait, en fait, jamais pensé, tout simplement, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le gênait : Xanxus avait, apparemment, l'air d'en crever d'envie ! Mais comment avait il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte depuis le début de son discours débile ? Il se sentait complètement idiot. Pourtant, s'il en avait tellement envie, pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais demandé ? Après avoir repensé au nombre incalculable de fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, Squalo était perplexe. Ce dernier releva la tête et se redressa afin d'aller chuchoter quelque chose au creux d'une oreille attentive :

- Xanxus… commença-t-il, hésitant. Tu…

Rouge pivoine, il susurra sa question si basse qu'elle fut à peine audible :

- Tu as envie que je te s… ?

Puis il s'écarta et regarda son Boss, mort de honte. Xanxus pour sa part était en hallucination totale :

- Tu… tu veux bien ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Squalo se remit à genoux, le cœur battant, et commença à défaire la ceinture de Xanxus. Il fixait la boucle et ne voulait à aucun prix croiser le regard de son Boss, pour la simple raison qu'il était entrain de mourir de honte. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, et avait la poitrine en feu. En embrassant le ventre de Xanxus juste au dessus du membre de plus en plus dur, il entendit le brun pousser un long gémissement rauque et tremblant, et se dit qu'il allait finalement adorer ça : pour une fois, il n'allait pas être le seul à crier.

Quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Squalo soupira et releva la tête vers Xanxus avant de se figer : Xanxus fixait la porte d'un regard assassin. Squalo se demanda même s'il n'était pas en train de voir grandir ses anciennes cicatrices. Il y tenait donc tant que ça ?

- QUOI ? aboya Xanxus.

La voix de Lussuria leur parvint de la porte.

- Le Boss à l'air de très mauvaise humeur, c'est noté ! Alala, Squa-chan a fait n'importe quoi, Boss !

Xanxus regarda son bras droit d'un air interrogatif, le prenant au dépourvu.

- V… VOI ! De quoi tu parles, Lussuria ?

- Aaaaaah, Squalo est là ? Je peux entrer dans ce cas, fit le Gardien du soleil en tournant la poignée de l'immense porte en bois.

- NON, SURTOUT PAS ! crièrent à l'unisson les deux amants.

Xanxus ne voulait pas que Lussuria le voit avec tous ses bandages, sinon il ne le lâcherait pas avant sa guérison complète, et Squalo ne voulait pas être vu à genoux, comme ça, soumis… Rouges, ils se regardèrent et détournèrent la tête pour pester sur Lussuria, toujours à l'unisson :

- Tu veux quoi, déchet ?

- Tu veux quoi, VOOI ?

Xanxus frappa Squalo à la tête. Ce dernier étouffa un cri de surprise et tout deux écarquillèrent les yeux à la réponse de Lussuria :

- Olalaaaa, viiive les trous de mémoire ! Les Vongola sont dans le hall !

- De qu… !

Squalo se redressa d'un bond : mais oui ! La ratification du traité de collaboration ! Il se tourna vers le bureau : l'enveloppe d'invitation qu'il avait commencée à lire quelques minutes plus tôt ! CRÉTIN DE XANXUS !

xXx

L'aura meurtrière qu'ils dégagèrent à leur arrivée fit frissonner toute l'assemblée. Les deux familles s'installèrent autour d'une immense table dans la salle de réunion officielle du manoir Varia. Pendant que Squalo distribuait les dossiers contenant contrats et paperasse inutile à chaque membre présent, énervé et extrêmement excitant aux yeux de Xanxus, ce dernier intervint :

- À la demande du Neuvième du nom, commença-t-il en soupirant, nous devons tous déposer nos armes dans ces mallettes spéciales et les y laisser pendant toute la durée des négociations. Seul le mini déchet au chapeau feutre en aura les codes, termina-il en se servant un grand verre de champagne première qualité – s'il devait fêter le jour où Squalo avait été le plus soumis de sa vie et que le terrain avait, en plus, été favorable à un excellent après-midi sous la couette, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter, autant qu'il soit trop bourré pour s'en souvenir.

Reborn ne releva pas et passa prendre les armes, indifférent. Gokudera, par contre…

- Non mais d'où t'insulte Reborn, enfoiré ?

- Traite pas le Boss d'enfoiré, connard OU J'TE FOUS MES PARAPLUIES DANS LE C…

- IIIIIK ! Arrêtez de vous disputer, s'il vous plait !

- Rien à foutre, c'est pas toi le Boss !

- Aaaaaaalalaaaa, ça me paraît vraiment très mal partiii, Maaa, ma !

- C'est pas lui le Boss ? COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE ÇA ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE RECONNAÎTRE LE JUUDAIME !

- Ah haha, allez, arrête, calme toi Gokude…

- Parfaitement ! Je vais pas obéir à un gamin de 14 ans !

- Ushishi, je sens comme une légère odeur de fer.

- QUAND ON EST PAS CAPABLE DE PROTÉGER UN BIJOUX D'UN CENTIMETRE DE DIAMÈTRE, ON L'A RAMÈNE PAS !

- Mukuro-sama, arrêtez de rire, s'il vous plait…

- J'VAIS TE GRILLER !

- QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE VOUS ENTRETUER CHEZ MOI, DECHETS ?

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes immatures à l'extrême !

- Je vais vous coller à tous des amandes, si ça continue.

Soudain, Squalo s'assit et entendit l'espèce de mascotte des Vongola crier son envie de bonbons, et se retrouva, l'instant d'après, à étouffer sous un épais nuage rose… comme Xanxus dans son fauteuil, dix ans plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

. Après quelques secondes d'observation, Squalo entreprit d'analyser point par point les quelques éléments impossibles de son environnement :

- un, son horizon était peint d'un caleçon noir Abercrombie & Fitch et d'un pantalon Varia's Quality déboutonné et porté par une personne d'identité pour l'instant inconnue

- deux, il était à genoux, mains sous la chemise de quelqu'un d'haletant, d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts.

En relevant la tête, il bloqua sur le regard d'un Xanxus mûr, beau gosse, et ayant beaucoup plus de cheveux que deux minutes auparavant. Squalo se rendit compte de sa situation et se mangea le recoin du bureau en tentant de se relever brusquement.

- OUCH ! VOOOI, c'est pas vrai !

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu ça. Maintenant, ton « voi » ressemble plus à une espèce de « vray », ou un truc du genre.

Squalo vit alors ce nouveau Xanxus, maintenant plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête, regarder sa montre et sourire :

- Pile à l'heure, tu es toujours aussi ponctuel… fit le Boss de la Varia tout en plaçant ses mains sur son bureau, de chaque côté des hanches de Squalo, bloquant toute issue possible à l'argenté. Bon, écoute-moi bien, ancien déchet, on a que cinq minutes alors tu vas m'écouter et faire ce que je dis.

- Quoi ? VOOI, de quoi tu parles ?

Superbi était complètement perdu, et les explications vaseuses de Xanxus n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

- Ferme-la, déchet ! T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? On a moins de cinq minutes alors tu la boucles et tu m'écoutes, je le répéterai pas, termina Xanxus d'un ton sans équivoque, après quoi Squalo déglutit et s'exécuta. Bien, continua Xanxus sur un sourire, tu te souviens du traité de collaboration d'il y a dix ans ?

Squalo réfléchit et observa rapidement son nouvel environnement : deux ou trois choses avaient changé, mais il reconnaissait à peu près le bureau de Xanxus. Il se remémora les événements de sa vie durant les trois dernières minutes et parla enfin :

- Cette stupide vache… ou quoi que ça puisse être, ce truc… avec son bazooka… je suis dix ans dans le futur, c'est ça ? termina-t-il en revenant à Xanxus qui souriait de plus en plus.

- Ah, tu reprends tes esprits. Donc tu t'en souviens.

- Evidement que j'm'en souviens, VOOOI ! Pour toi, c'était y a dix ans mais, pour moi, ça fait à peine une minute !

- Eh bien je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : on s'est séparé deux jours plus tard.

- ... QUOI ? Mais, mais, mais pourquoi ? réagit Squalo à retardement, paniqué.

Jamais il n'aurait rompu ! Ça devait forcement être Xanxus qui l'avait quitté, enfin, qui le quitterait, et dans un laps de temps définitivement trop court.

- Eh bien, pour faire court, j'en ai eu mare et je t'ai lâché. Mais j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle pour toi, fit Xanxus en se rapprochant du superbe squale qui reculait à mesure qu'il avançait.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle pourrait rattraper un truc pareil ? demanda Squalo d'une voix mal assurée.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je peux t'aider à rattraper le truc, enfin, si tu acceptes de faire tout ce que je t'ordo… te conseillerai, se reprit Xanxus.

Si son plan se déroulait comme prévu, il allait vraiment bien s'amuser.

- Je veux bien, répondit Squalo, plutôt méfiant, mais je vois pas comment je peux faire pour que tu changes d'avis dans l'avenir. Tu es tellement buté, ajouta-t-il en maugréant.

- Mmm, j'aurais bien une idée, fit Xanxus en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Squalo.

- À la fin de la réunion, tout à l'heure, tu pourrais m'attraper et m'emmener dans un endroit désert pour finir ce qu'on avait commencé dans le bureau…

- VOOOI ! DE QUOI ?

Puis il réfléchit et fronça les sourcils.

- Mmm, c'est vrai que c'est pas une mauvaise idée, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis il se tourna vers Xanxus et se méfia encore plus à la vue de son regard vicieux :

- Mais… hésita-t-il, pourquoi tu m'aides, au fait ?

- T'as pas confiance ?

- C'est louche.

- C'est sur que c'est pas gratuit mais… ça te fera un petit entraînement en condition réelles, termina Xanxus avec un sourire digne de Belphégor.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Squalo comprit ce que voulait Xanxus comme « paye » pour ses informations. L'argenté pensa d'abord à l'envoyer chier, purement et simplement, quand il se souvint de l'enjeu : lui. SON Xanxus débile et horripilant. SON brun. Il hésita quelques secondes puis s'agenouilla, plus rouge avec ce Xanxus qu'avec l'autre, et commença à caresser le membre de son futur Boss à travers son caleçon. L'érection ne fut pas longue à attendre, et Superbi commença des va-et-vient maladroits, ses dents entrant plusieurs fois en contact avec ce nouveau centre d'intérêt. Au bout de trente secondes, Xanxus se pencha et prit le verre qui traînait paresseusement sur son bureau pour le fracasser sur le crane du requin.

- AÏE ! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! T'ES TARÉ ? cria le maltraité en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

- T'es vraiment trop nul.

- C'EST LA PREMIÈRE FOIS DE MA VIE QUE JE FAIS UN TRUC PAREIL, TU CROIS QUOI ! VRRAAAY ! hurla Squalo d'un rouge à faire pâlir une Ferrari.

- Heureusement que je suis là, soupira Xanxus en saisissant le foulard se trouvant sur son bureau.

- Tu veux faire quoi avec ç… HEY LÂCHE-MOI ! QU'EST-CE QU…

- Laisse-toi faire, t'y connais rien, fit Xanxus en bandant les yeux de Superbi. Maintenant… goûte-la avec ça, susurra le brun en passant délicatement son pouce sur les lèvres de l'assassin plus rouge que jamais.

Squalo pencha la tête et embrassa timidement le bout du membre de Xanxus qui émit un léger grognement de satisfaction en calant son dos au fauteuil. Puis Squalo entrouvrit sa bouche et goûta le brun du bout de la langue, puis descendit pour redessiner les veines palpitantes de son boss. Après quelques essais, Squalo arriva à faire éjaculer Xanxus qui se soulagea dans un soupir plus qu'audible. Il allait s'écarter quand son partenaire le força à rester jusqu'au dernier spasme.

- Khhkff ! Mais t'es dingue ? Si j'avalais pas, j'm'étouffais ! pesta Squalo en se redressant.

- Deuxième conseil, fit Xanxus en s'approchant de Squalo pour lécher le liquide blanc qui s'échappait du coin de ses lèvres, n'avale pas, bois.

Après un baiser d'une qualité hors du commun pour l'argenté, qui lui fit réaliser une bonne fois pour toute qu'il s'agissait du Xanxus des dix ans, ce dernier ajouta avant qu'une épaisse fumée rose ne vienne envahir la pièce :

- Un dernier conseil, déchet.

Squalo attendit et frissonna au contact du souffle chaud de Xanxus sur sa peau, puis l'entendit finir sa phrase dans un soupir :

- Quand tu m'appelles Xanxus-sama… ça me rend dingue.

Puis il mordit le coup de Squalo qui poussa un cri… en plein milieu du plus grand combat de tout les temps.

- JE PRÉFÈRE CREUVER QUE DE LAISSER LA DIRECTION DES VONGOLA ENTRE LES MAINS DE CE DÉBILE PRÉPUBÈRE !

- ÇA TOMBE BIEN, C'EST JUSTEMENT CE QUI VA T'ARRIVER DANS DIX SECONDES, PIKACHU !

- Tiens, t'es enfin revenu, déchet ?

Squalo tourna la tête et comprit que Xanxus commençait à être bien éméché lorsqu'il le vit pencher son verre en arrière et regarder dedans, se demandant sans doute où avait bien pu passer son contenu. Superbi soupira et rougit au souvenir du Xanxus mûr et terrifiant qu'il avait croisé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il prit le verre définitivement vide de son boss et se leva pour le remplir sans se soucier du regard interrogateur de Xanxus, tout en continuant de réfléchir aux dernières paroles du futur ancien alcoolique. Était-ce vrai ? Il voulut en avoir le cœur net. Superbi posa le verre plein de Xanxus devant lui, et attendit deux ou trois gorgées pour chuchoter, assez bas pour que lui seul entende :

- Tu as besoin d'autre chose… Xanxus-sama, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

- PFFFFFRRRR !

Tous se retournèrent au son du jet monumental qu'avait produit Xanxus, ayant arrosé la table et les contrats d'un Whisky de douze ans d'âge tandis que Squalo, ravalant un fou rire avec toutes les peines du monde, se tourna pour ranger quelques dossiers vides. Au bout de quelques secondes Xanxus se leva, le cerveau chauffé à blanc, ouvrit de force la valise noire contenant ses deux armes chéries et les mania de façon à tirer trois coups au plafond, devant le regard suppliant de Mammon qui voyait le budget du manoir partir en fumée, avant de viser ouvertement l'assemblée devant lui.

- FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE CHEZ MOI, BANDES DE DÉCHETS ! DEHORS, DEHORS, DEHORS !

Après une dernière salve, la pièce fut complètement vidée de toute personne intelligente sachant courir vite, et Xanxus se tourna vers Squalo avant de l'attraper par le col.

- ÇA TE PLAÎT DE ME RIDICULISER ?

- Ça t'as plu, apparemment, fit Squalo, un sourire satisfait étalé sur le visage.

Avant que Xanxus ait pu avoir le temps de l'éclater contre le mur, l'argenté esquiva et repoussa Xanxus dans son fauteuil, qui ne se releva pas, et comprit pourquoi en regardant les quelques bouteilles que Squalo enjamba pour fermer la porte à clef. Il regarda ce dernier et ne reconnut pas l'expression de son visage. Sans l'afficher, il avait même un peu la trouille. Squalo s'assit sur les cuisses de Xanxus pour l'embrasser puis glissa le long de la joue de son vis-à-vis pour aller éclaircir la situation.

- Tu ne me quitteras jamais, je peux te le garantir, susurra Superbi à un brun plus perdu que jamais.

Il n'eut pas à s'en soucier bien longtemps, cependant. Squalo s'était déjà occupé de la ceinture en parlant et s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise à coup de dents. L'épéiste passa ses mains des deux côtés du torse de son boss et caressa simultanément ses deux pectoraux du bout des doigts avant d'aller mordiller sa jugulaire. Puis tout en faisant glisser sa langue sur abdominaux il s'agenouilla face à lui avant de déboutonner son pantalon. Squalo passa ses mains de chaque côtés de ses cuisses qu'il frôla longuement pour remonter jusqu'à sa taille et lui enlever son pantalon, pleinement conscient de la respiration erratique de son partenaire.

Xanxus frissonnait de tout son être, voir et sentir son épéiste aussi entreprenant et sensuel ne le laissait pas indifférent. Les mains habiles de Squalo tâtonnaient maintenant près de la zone de l'aine et effectuaient de lents va-et-vient suggestifs tout près du sexe maintenant tendu du brun. Il poussa le vice un peu plus loin et commença à effleurer la zone sensible à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement. Le brun se crispa et de surprise laissa échapper un cri plus qu'érotique qui fit bander l'argenté.

- Tu comptes jouer encore longtemps ? Si tu ne veux pas le faire, va-t-en ! s'impatienta le détenteur de la flamme de la colère, rouge de honte.

Squalo se releva en souriant, prit Xanxus par la nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue.

- Patience… Xanxus-sama. Je vais tellement bien m'occuper de toi que tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi… fit-il avec une voix des plus chaudes.

Puis il sortit de sa poche le bandeau que son amant de l'avenir lui avait laissé pour le nouer autour des yeux du brun.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu verras, c'est bien meilleur comme ça, lui susurra l'argenté avant de s'agenouiller à nouveau.

Le bandeau avait le double avantage d'amplifier les sensations de Xanxus et d'épargner à Squalo le regard brûlant de son partenaire pendant l'acte qu'il redoutait tant. Plus confiant, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le gland qu'il goûta du bout de la langue et étendit peu à peu son exploration. Sa langue découvrait un peu maladroitement la virilité du brun, qu'il était incapable de quitter des yeux. Il était captivé par cette expression lascive qu'il n'avait vue que trop rarement. Les halètements, les gémissements, que le brun tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer, récompensaient chaque pression de lèvres et le rendaient fou. À ce moment précis, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de Xanxus et cette seule pensée tripla son excitation : il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que de voir son insatiable amant gémir et soupirer d'aise par quelques va-et-vient.

Seulement, lui aussi était de plus en plus excité et commençait à imaginer la suite du programme. Entraîné par les mains de Xanxus sur sa nuque, il intensifia ses mouvements, allant de plus en plus vite en englobant toujours plus le membre avec sa bouche. La jouissance de Xanxus se fit de plus en plus audible, encourageant l'argenté à tenir la cadence jusqu'au point culminant. Et le moment tant attendu et redouté arriva : le brun atteignit l'orgasme et se déversa en lui. L'épéiste appliqua les conseils de son sexologue de fortune et « but » sans broncher la semence de son partenaire.

Pendant que le brun se remettait d'une des meilleures expériences de sa vie, Squalo commença à se débarrasser avec des gestes impatients de ses vêtements trop encombrants pour la suite avant de s'attaquer à son boss :

- Alors ? lança-t-il avec un sourire entendu au brun tout en lui ôtant le reste de ses vêtements.

Xanxus sourit et se releva, puis sans dire un mot reversa l'épéiste sur la table de réunion et l'embrassa avec force.

- Viens par là, je vais te répondre…

Squalo se laissa entraîner, se retrouva à califourchon sur son boss qui l'entourait de ses bras puissants et ravissait ses lèvres avec une fougue inhabituelle. Puis Xanxus fit glisser sa langue le long du cou de son partenaire qu'il mordilla doucement, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. La langue chaude et experte du brun s'attaqua ensuite au torse de l'épéiste qui gémit de plaisir et de frustration.

- Prend-moi… vite, gémit Squalo en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Xanxus, le rapprochant et facilitant du même coup l'accès à son entrée.

Jamais Xanxus n'avait été aussi excité de sa vie, et, cette fois, c'était à lui de mener la barque. Bien que bandant, il avait été sous l'emprise du squale pendant quelques minutes.

- Demande gentiment, susurra Xanxus qui savait pertinemment que si Squalo l'envoyait promener, il le prendrait quand même.

- Xanxus-sama, s'il vous pl… nnh !

Le « Xanxus-sama » avait fait son effet. Squalo se tendit à la première pénétration mais n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à la présence du brun, celui-ci prenant son amant avec frénésie. Emporté par ses désirs, Xanxus accéléra ses coups de hanche, rythmant les cris poussés par Squalo. Il l'allongea sur la table et se coucha sur lui avant de l'embrasser tout en continuant ses va-et-vient. Xanxus voulut s'écarter, sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, mais il fut retenu par Squalo qui passa ses mains autour de son cou et continua de l'embrasser tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Ils vinrent tous les deux après quelques coups de reins de plus, s'arrêtèrent quelques instants avant de remettre ça de plus belle.

Comme deux chiens en rut, Xanxus et Squalo n'étaient jamais rassasiés et de plus en plus excités. Au bout de six fois, Xanxus s'écroula sur Squalo, à bout de souffle, tout comme lui, et réussit à articuler, le bandeau à la main :

- Je crois… qu'on va garder ce… ce truc-là…

- Je… suis d'accord, acquiesça Squalo, vidé mais complètement satisfait.

XSX

Squalo sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir plus qu'agréable. D'ailleurs, son corps s'en souvenait aussi, à en juger par l'érection qui le gênait à présent. Allongé dans l'herbe, il se demanda comment sortir de cette situation plus que délicate quand une voix amusée lui parvint de quelques mètres derrière lui :

- Tu repensais à la dernière fois que je t'ai pris, déchet ? lança Xanxus en arborant un sourire lubrique.

- VRAAAAY ! Bien sûr que non ! hurla le requin, rouge écrevisse, en tentant de cacher son entrejambe.

- Dommage, parce que moi oui et je me suis rendu compte que c'était y a vachement longtemps… fit le brun d'une voix chaude tout en se rapprochant du visage de Squalo.

- Vray ! Pas moyen ! J'ai une mission demain et j'aimerais marcher droit !

- Raison de plus, je ne vais pas te voir pendant un moment, susurra Xanxus tout en embrassant sensuellement le cou de l'épéiste, qui n'allait pas tarder à céder.

Entre deux frissons, le cerveau de Squalo lui permit de sentir un tissu opaque se poser sur ses paupières et il se souvint d'un détail plus qu'important sur son arrivée dix ans plus tard dans l'avenir… QUE FOUTAIT-IL DEVANT XANXUS, AGENOUILLÉ SOUS SON BUREAU ?

- VRAAAAYY ! XANXUS ! Tu m'as bien roulé, enfoiré ! brailla-t-il en se saisissant du col de son boss, faisant tomber le bandeau.

Squalo croisa le regard menaçant du brun et son sentiment de colère fut remplacé instantanément par la peur.

- Enfin, tu l'as pas encore fait… mais… comment dire…

Xanxus mit rapidement un terme aux élucubrations de l'épéiste en l'embrassant sauvagement. Il n'avait pas chassé Bel et pris la peine de se déplacer pour papoter.


End file.
